User talk:Thomasfan
ZEM talk to me! 00:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Qubo No, I don't watch cable at all. ZEM talk to me! 17:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Theodore User template I can make a user template, but I don't know if I can figure out how to add that button... ZEM talk to me! 17:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Show Family I kind of think of Thomas and Theodore as cousins. :) ZEM talk to me! 09:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Re:User Culdeefellrailway OK. BTW, what was he talking about??? ZEM talk to me! 05:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :All right, I've wrote to him, take a look and let me know what you think. ZEM talk to me! 05:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::BTW, good job for your work here. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know if Louis is real or not, maybe Bulldog180 would know more about the character, as he started the article. ZEM talk to me! 05:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) yes yes he is. Bulldog180 Woof!. 20:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Cool Pics ZEM and Bulldog180 found them on eBay, they're for sale. NOM / ThePigeonKid 14:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) its me user TUGS its me user TUGS. iam using CuldeeFellRailway his Account.robert the real CuldeeFellRailway is on hoilday at new zeland.just to let u know i ask u where u live and to block Goldenbear CuldeeFellRailway tim\tugs is back CuldeeFellRailway is gonen and tugs is back forever Hey, Thomasfan I got your messages, on TUGS wikia too. I am glad you are not blocked, I was really worried about that. I'm going to check out what Goldenbear is up to, I'm sure he has a reason... ZEM talk to me! 04:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Spotlight I am hoping to work on getting this wiki ready for a spotlight this week, just so you know. :) ZEM talk to me! 06:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I forgot to tell you that I requested a spotlight for this wiki last night. ZEM talk to me! 13:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::I finally got an answer yesterday, and the wiki is on the list of upcoming spotlights!!! ZEM talk to me! 20:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday I had a great Birthday! Thanks! NOM / ThePigeonKid 04:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I got supplies to build a fly pen for my pigeon's loft! :) NOM / ThePigeonKid 04:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry I didn't explain before... A fly pen is a pen for the pigeons to fly in and get their exercise and sunlight, and to protect them from hawks. :) NOM / ThePigeonKid 15:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Good Job Thank you for finishing undoing the edits of that user! :) ZEM talk to me! 03:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Episode list Thomasfan do you know any websites that has the correct episode list? --PNR 08:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Block Thomasfan what did I do you told me what to do about the gallery I thought you said to correct them not to block me pls unblock me now as I didn't understand what was I suppose to do. --PNR 04:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't understand what you said I thought you said me to change it I will never do it again so can you unblock me now? --PNR 04:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thomasfan. :) BTW it says that it expires in March 8? --PNR 04:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I still can't edit but that's fine I will wait until it expires don't worry. --PNR 04:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Real Steam Engines Thomasfan these are the engines I was telling you 1 week ago. GWR 2884 Class number 3802 http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3034/2347535232_179c86b84a.jpg?v=0 Great Western Railway 5600 class number 5643 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:P2230030.JPG Hunslett Austerity 0-6-0ST Cumbria number 150 http://www.flickr.com/photos/merlyn63/3641652797/ These are the engines that appeared in small shorts that keep appearing in between each episode of a DVD or an episode shown in TV. Should I make a page for them? Also should I create a page about the heritage railway that owns the engines? --PNR 22:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) edit on thomas wikia pleaase put that rex appeared in duke the lost engine! please! he did you know. Robertbobbobby 21:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Mountain Village Station Thomasfan can I talk to you about the mountain village station as it was a mistake I moved the page and I never noticed it in the trivia it says that The Mountain Village is called Upland in the magazine I didn't notice after I moved it and it was by mistake, sorry so I decided to move it back again into the under the name Mountain Village Station. Again I am terribly sorry about I did I really didn't notice it. Thomasfan I am really sorry sometimes I edit very quick and then you will see that it was already added to it. I am really sorry Thomasfan I promise to read things before editing it I promise. --PNR 01:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thomasfan can you please unblock me because I really didn;t mean to do it and since I saw it in the trivia part I decided to move it. Please Thomasfan forgive me. --PNR 01:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thomasfan please unblock me now I really didn't see it until the final moving of the page I am really sorry. ---PNR 01:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) (i'll follow the rules this time) Please unblock me from Thomas wikia? Will you please unblock me from Thomas the Tank Engien wikia? Skipper101 02:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Please? Sure! :)--PNR 05:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hay, I like your picture with the # 1 saying comeing soon, it looks epic. Did you make it up or is that for real? :) --Molly the Valiant 21:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Whoa! really? alsome. :D How did you find out something thats gonna be 2 years and a half away? What website? --Molly the Valiant 17:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Sience fiction?--Molly the Valiant 20:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :) :::Does SiF mean science fiction? --Molly the Valiant 21:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oohhhh ok. LOL :) --Molly the Valiant 20:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Spam Filter wut? Hey Thomasfan! How you doing? Listen I've been trying to edit these two articles James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas the blah blah Stories and Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas the blah blah Stories. But when I tried to publish it, this is what it shows; The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter:(CAn't post it since it won't allow me aswell to leave the message) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Percy's Chocolate Crunch and other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories. Has this happen to you before? Is this something new wikia made? A reply would be greatly appreciated! Please and thank you! (Btw the blah blah blah part means Thomas the Tank Engine, this is also my third attempt to post this since it keeps deleting the message for unknown reason. That new talk page version at Thomas wikia doesn't work properly. This is the only place I can reach you.) --PNR (talk) 01:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC)